Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 21
Issue 21 is the twenty-second actual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which begins its numbering with Issue 0. It features the Mighty Morphin team. Synopsis After telling her story of what happened to her Power Ranger team, Grace shows the modern Power Rangers her tech company, Promethea, in order to combat the threat of the human disguised Putties. Plot After Grace finishes her story, the Rangers are left in a state of shock. Kimberly says that she somehow knew there were Rangers before her by the way Zordon spoke about the Power Rangers, but had no idea it stretched as far back as the Space Race. Trini on the other hand is angry that Alpha didn't tell them about the 1969 Rangers, but Alpha said it was not his place to do so. Jason is also upset and thinks that Zordon wanted to withhold that information from them. Alpha tries to reassure Jason that Zordon would have told them when the time was right. Zack chimes in to say that is exactly what happened when he learned about the Green Ranger powers when he was abducted by Rita Repulsa and that knowledge could have saved Tommy before Rita got to him. Zordon had every opportunity to be honest with them and reveal the truth, but didn't. Alpha understands the team's frustrations, but tries to explain that what happened then in 1969 was "one of their greatest sorrows" and that if they can get Zordon back, the Rangers can speak with him about it. Grace wants to know where Zordon is, but the team explains that Zordon is trapped between points in space-time and cannot be reached. Grace confesses that while what happened was tragic, she has forgiven Zordon and made peace with it all. Kimberly asks Grace if she is still upset that she is no longer a Ranger. Grace says she isn't, as she grew older and wiser, she understood Zordon's intentions for non-interference with the affairs of humans and strives to fix the world's problems on her own. Trini realizes that the part of Grace's autobiography about being inspired to create Promethea by a personal tragedy in her life was about the deaths of her fellow Rangers. Grace says that is correct, as she wanted to fulfill the dreams of her friends to build a better world worth protecting. Tommy asks exactly why Grace is at the Command Center, to which she states the human replicant Putties made by Finster are a problem that is only getting worse. To deal with it, Grace would like to show them something, which will require a "little trip". The team finds themselves in San Fransisco at Promethea, Grace's company which resides in a prototype city of the future. Grace gives them a private tour, showing off the latest tech developments the company has made such as using dark matter energy to power engines. Billy confesses that he almost had an internship with Promethea, with Grace inquiring why he turned it down. Billy said that "other things" came up, but Grace believes she can help Billy fix that. Jason gets a bit impatient, but Grace knows she should just get to the point and hits a button on her smartwatch to open a hidden door to a facility behind a wall. A researcher named Andrea greets Grace when she walks in, only to be surprised that the Power Rangers are here. Andrea shakes the Black Ranger's hand and says they are in the "weird tech" division of Promethea. Grace shows the Power Rangers a glass wall with a dark room, she switches on the lights and shows them a young man named Tony. Tony is scared as he doesn't know why he is in the facility with the Rangers protesting holding a man against his will. Grace tells them that Tony isn't who he claims to be, asking Amanda if it is "time yet". Amanda reads her tablet and says it is as "Tony" changes into a cat monster with nine heads. Grace explains that Finster's new monsters give off an energy signature before transforming into thier true forms and orders Amanda to kill it with a high voltage electric shock. Trini reveals that the monsters in Romania knew they were monsters, but Grace suspects that Finster had devised a way to subliminally program the more recent batch of monsters into believing they were human to act as more effective sleeper agents. This includes implanting false memories and personalities into them to make the facade all the more effective. However the monster, Mr. Meowgi, is still alive and recovers just as lab technicians prepare to dispose of its body and breaks loose. After engaging it and severing one of Mr. Meowgi's heads, Billy and Zack figure out that the monster has nine lives, one for each head. Kimberly takes out a few with her Power Bow's arrows, leaving six lives left. Billy, Tommy and Jason each remove a head from Mr. Meowgi, leaving only three. Before Mr. Meowgi can counterattack, he is stomped on repeatedly by the leg of a giant robot that Grace is piloting, killing him. In the hangar, the Rangers express surprise that Promethea can build Zords. Grace corrects them and says it is a Mecha''zord, as it does not use the Morphin Grid as a direct power source like Zordon's machines. Jason now feels uncomfortable about Promethea, thinking there is something "wrong" with what Grace is doing and she escalated a fight using weapons in retaliation. Grace says that her people need to be proactive in ''all areas of tech to make the world a better place. She reminds them that when Rita took over their zords, Earth was defenseless and they needed a backup plan. Thus her R&D division made the Mechazord and they are now working on satellite tracking systems to monitor the globe for Finster's monsters. However, while the Mechazord is effective to an extent, the Power Rangers are the ones best suited to handle monster attacks. Jason thinks this sounds like they are hired muscle for Promethea, but Grace views it as a mutual partnership to save the world. As Jason and Grace debate ethics, Zack gets a private call from Alpha 5...Zordon has returned and is back in the Command Center! To Be Continued.... The Ongoing Misadventures of Squatt and Baboo Baboo claims the world they are in now is "torture" as he cannot eat another bite. It is revealed that the dimension they are in is a paradise where they have human servants that bring them anything they want such as large banquets of food. Squatt realizes that the Bye Bye Bomb is out of power so whatever place they are in, they are stranded there. Baboo is not concerned as he believes that this world is paradise as they are given robes and stroll outside onto the balcony of a huge majestic palace. As they emerge, Putties force the citizens below to kneel as the two address their subjects. For on this world, Squatt and Baboo are the emperors of Earth! To Be Continued.... Covers MMPR_Boom_21.jpg|Main cover Jamal Campbell boom-21-versus.jpg|Versus variant Dan Mora boom-actionfigure-alpha5.jpg|Action figure variant Quest Matthews-Martial boom-connecting-21.jpg|Connecting cover Steve Morris boom-morpher-pink.jpg|Morpher variant Miguel Mercado MMPR_21_Stan_Lee_variant.jpg|Pow! Entertainment/Stan Lee Box variant Lucas Werneck Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Billy tells Grace he almost got an internship with her company, this is a reference to Issue 2 of Go Go Power Rangers, where Billy was trying to get the internship. At some point during the timeline of the comic universe, Billy had to give up on his dreams, presumably in order to be a Power Ranger.